Abregado-rae
Abregado-rae era uno dei maggiori pianeti produttori e commerciali, è il terzo dei cinque mondi nel Sistema Abregado nei Mondi del Nucleo e il pianeta natale dei Gado. E' posto all'inizio della Rotta Commerciale di Rimma, e era anche il punto di partenza per il Bypass Shapani o "Rotta del Bacta". Il pianeta aveva la reputazione come uno dei mondi più pieni di minerali tra i Mondi del Nucleo. E' stato inoltre anche sede del famigerato Spazioporto di Abregado-rae. Descrizione Nonostante il clima temperato di Abregado-Rae, c'era un numero molto limitato di specie native presenti, con meno di dieci specie di grandi animali nativi per il pianeta. C'erano due specie di esseri senzienti: i Gado, che costituivano la maggioranza della popolazione nativa del pianeta, e quelli in minoranza, i Moocher, poco intelligenti. Diversamente dalla maggior parte dei Mondi del Nucleo Abregado-Rae era abbastanza arretrato, al punto di essere confrontato con i mondi dei Territori dell'Orlo Esterno. Lo Spazioporto del pianeta sembrava sicuro, almeno ad un occhio inesperto, ma in realtà era un noto paradiso dei contrabbandieri. Il pianeta aveva molti stabilimenti popolari, come la Cantina LoBue, il Casinò degli Amori Perduti, la Taverna di Njinska, il Teatro Starlight, la Stella delle Occasioni e il Casinò Triple Nova. Questi erano situati in entrambi gli Spazioporti di Abregado-rae o nella città di Le Yer, i quali hanno attirato molti visitatori da tutte le parti della galassia (tra cui Han Solo e Lando Calrissian in alcune occasioni). La città di Le Yer era una famosa località costiera molto grande, Phyrstal era un isola contenente le più belle meraviglie della Galassia, accessibile solo con delle barche adatte alla navigazione. Abregado-Rae è stato anche uno dei pochi pianeti dove è stato trovato il raro metallo Electrum. Era noto che bolliva in superficie nei Gushers d'oro. Questo minerale era utilizzato per la lavorazione delle spade laser, per potenziarle o semplicemente addobbarle. Darth Sidious e Mace Windu possedevano entrambi spade laser contenenti l'Electrum. Una canzone piuttosto comune e cantata nella galassia, chiamata "Calypso", affonda le sue origini ad Abregado-rae. Storia Il pianeta è stato scoperto dagli scout della Repubblica Galattica intorno al 10.000 BBY, durante l'esplorazione della rotta che sarebbe diventata la Rotta Commerciale di Rimma, anche se la colonizzazione non si sarebbe verificata per millenni. Con l'avanzare dell'Impero Sith sotto la guida di Darth Revan, Abregado si unì ai Sith, inviando loro soldati in guerra contro la Repubblica e i Mandaloriani. Con l'assassinio di Darth Malak e la scomparsa di Revan l'Impero crollò e il pianeta si riallineò con la Repubblica. Prima delle Guerre dei Cloni un certo numero di residenti di Abregado-Rae, insieme ad altri indigeni della Rotta Commerciale di Rimma, aderirono al Fronte Nebula. Questa organizzazione era contro il monopolio delle imprese e del governo decadente, ma venne sciolta quando i suoi leader furono uccisi e arrestati dai Maestro Jedi Qui-Gon Jinn e dal Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi. Durante le Guerre dei Cloni Abregado-Rae fu l'origine del Bypass Shapani, una scorciatoia lungo la Rotta Commerciale di Rimma che veniva utilizzata per accelerare la consegna del Bacta da Thyferra ai Mondi del Nucleo. Poi nel primo anno di guerra ebbe luogo una battaglia nel Sistema Abregado. Alla fine della guerra, con l'ascesa dell'Impero Galattico, il pianeta vi entrò rapidamente per garantire la sicurezza e la pace del sistema. Durante la Guerra Civile Galattica gli Umani locali si schierarono con l'ribellione quando i soldati giunsero per liberare il pianeta. Il pianeta vide la fondazione del regime Tundei, guidata dal Tribunale Tundei, formato da un Herglic di nome Shelov assieme ad altri oltremondo, che promise un pianeta senza crimini. Promulgarono forti leggi sulle libertà e fermarono tutte le spedizioni legali di cibo ai separatisti sulle montagne, nel tentativo di soffocare l'opposizione (benchè questi non erano pericolosi e volevano essere solamente lasciati in pace). Questo fece in modo che il pianeta diventasse una meta di contrabbando comune per i prodotti alimentari. Il regime alla fine fece i conti e risultò che tutti gli investimenti illegali avevano quasi distrutto l'economia del pianeta. Il regime distrusse quasi interamente l'intera popolazione dei Moocher quando venne scoperto un potenziale focolaio di Febbre Veizen, una malattia faceva impazzire i Moocher e che avrebbe potuto diffondersi anche ai Gado. Durante le Invasioni Ssi-ruuvi il pianeta era stato assorbito nella zona del Comando Zero. .]] Durante la Campagna del Grande Ammiraglio Thrawn contro la Nuova Repubblica l'Impero considerò lo spazio vicino Abregado-Rae come possibile preludio a una manovra a tenaglia contro Coruscant. Il pianeta servì come punto di incontro per Han Solo, Lando Calrissian, e Fynn Torve (un membro dell'organizzazione di contrabbando di Talon Karrde). Thrawn inviò l'Adamant verso Abregado-rae, nel tentativo di intercettare e catturare Mara Jade. Mentre le forze della Nuova Repubblica si muovevano attraverso il sistema a partire dal 27 ABY il pianeta venne conquistato dai Vong. A partire dal 137 ABY il mondo era sotto il controllo dell'Impero Galattico di Darth Krayt. .]] Curiosità Il gioco per PC ''Star Wars: Rebellion e Star Wars: Rebellion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide erroneamente pongono Abregado-rae nel Settore Abrion dell'Orlo Esterno. Inoltre entrambi si riferiscono al pianeta semplicemente come "Abregado." Comparse *''The Old Republic: Fatal Alliance'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Strange Allies'' *''Star Tours: The Adventures Continue'' (Solo destinazione pubblicizzato) *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *"Command Decision"–''Star Wars Adventure Journal 11'' *"Abregado-Rae Intrigue"–''No Disintegrations'' *"Un credito per i tuoi pensieri"–''Star Wars Gamer 2'' *''Heir to the Empire'' *''Dark Force Rising'' *''The Last Command'' *''Agenti del Caos II: Jedi Eclipse'' *''Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''The Unifying Force'' Fonti *''Heir to the Empire Sourcebook'' *''A Guida for Star Wars Universe, second edition'' *''Casus Belli 89'' *''The Thrawn Trilogy Sourcebook'' *''No Disintegrations'' *''Lords of the Expanse'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons'' *''The Official Star Wars Fact File 7'' *''Coruscant and the Core Worlds'' *''Star Wars Insider 65'' *''Empire at War Official Game Guide'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: First Official Game Guide'' *''Starship of the Galaxy, Saga Edition'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Essential Atlas'' *''The Essential Guide for Warfare'' Note e riferimenti #↑ 1,0 1,1 1,2 1,3 1,4 1,5 1,6 1,7 Star Wars: Empire at War: Prima's Official Game Guide #↑ 2.00 2.01 2.02 2.03 2.04 2.05 2.06 2.07 2.08 2.09 2.10 2.11 The Essential Atlas #↑ 3,0 3,1 3,2 3,3 Coruscant and the Core Worlds #↑ Gal-icon Star Wars Galaxies: Trials of Obi-Wan Categoria:Pagine da revisionare Categoria:Pianeti del Nucleo Categoria:Pianeti terrestri Categoria:Pianeti filo-Repubblicani Categoria:Pianeti filo-Sith Categoria:Pianeti filo-Imperiali Categoria:Pianeti filo-Nuova Repubblica Categoria:Pianeti dell'Impero di Darth Krayt Categoria:Ombraporti Categoria:Pianeti